His missing half
by queenpenelope0081gmail.com
Summary: Olivers return to Starling will bring more pain than expected, what if he hadn't left only one distressed love behind, what if there had been someone else...


''Tommy... he is alive... Ollie is alive!''

Thomas Merlyn had waited 5 years to hear those words, five years of desperation and heartbreak, to hear those 3 words. He and Oliver had been friends since chilhood, together throught anything life could thow at them, they thought they could take the world one supermodel at the time. But 5 years ago those ideas came crashing down when The Queens Gambit, the yatch Oliver and his father took to china for a bussines meeting, sank in the middle of the north china sea, claming their lives with it, or that is what they thought until the youngest Queen male called his mother form a fishing boat a week ago to tell her he was comming home.

The reunion had been a bitter sweet one, with Oliver comfirming the death of his father and the crew, along with Sara Lance, his ex-girlfriends little sister.

Laurel hadn't been just angry, she was furious, and in the confusion of her conflicting emotions she couldn't let herself move on, Tommy was not that much of a diferent story, but unlike Laurel, he couldn't mourn Oliver like he wanted to... like his love, so instead of closing himself off, he embraced Laurel, his last link to the love of his life and began a relationship with her, in a weak atempt to absorb every last part of Olivers escence from her soul, because Thomas Merlyn was irrevoclably in love with his best friend, and he knew at some point of their lifes, Oliver felt the same.

**8 years ago**

_''shit!, come on man, get up... your parents will killme if they find you like this''_

_Tommy was half carring Oliver throught the mansion trying to be as silent as posible, they had been out drinkign again and, as usual, Oliver had had a little to much, flirted with the wrong girl, and gotten them kicked out of the party they were attending '' if you throw up on me I'm so waking you up with a marching band at your door''. They finally reached Olivers bedroom, with all the care he could manage he laied the drunk blonde on the bed but before he could stand right again, said blonde grabbed his shirt and pulled him down with him, manuvering until he was on top and he planted a kiss on the black haired man starteled lips. Olivers lips where insistent, he kissed Tommy deep and hungry, like he needded his lips to survive, before he started to reciprocate Oliver pulled away and droppped his head next to his best friends '' I love you Tommy, I love you so much, but we could never be together, because you don't love me like I love you, but it's ok... 'mm happy been your friend, yeah... friend...'' a small snore left the Queen heir and Tommy realised he had fallen asleep._

_The next day he asked Oliver about the night before and his friend said he didn't remember anything, so he let it alone as much as he could... a week latter, Oliver started dating Laurel. _

It was at a fundraiser he saw Oliver again after learning his secret, it had come as a shock to learn your recently resurrected best friend dressed in green leather at night to go fight, he was a criminal, a murderer and he couldn't see him without remembering the number of people he had killed while in costume (no matter how good those leather panst looked on him, had he always had that ass? Damn...).

He was ordering a drink for Laurel when he saw his ex- best friend walk in with his wall of a bodyguard. Oliver looked good in a tux, the cut fitting just right, acompanied with the scruff he now prefered it gave him a dangerous look he couldn't get passed 'I'm so screwed'.

'' Laurel, beautiful as always...''

''Hi Ollie...'' Laurel always had a combination off love and hate towards Oliver, it was getting old really fast.

'' Tommy...'' the vigilantes tone was tense, like he didn't know what to expect form their interaction.

'' Oliver, what brings you here?''

'' My mother has a cold and couldn't come herself, so she sent me in her place''

The conversation ran dry after and Oliver excused himself to go mingle with Starlings rich.

Some hours later Laurel seamed to be caught in a conversation with the D.A, who had been trying to make her quit CNRI to go work for him, when Tommy noticed Oliver slipping away form the crowd to the area where the offices were placed. Normaly he wouldn't have done anything, but he was angry and had been drinking for the past 2 hrs, so emboldened by the alcohol, he went after Oliver.

At the end of the long hallway Oliver had dissapeared at there was light coming from a slightly oppened door to the left. Reaching the door he could hear someone talking, from the openening he could see Olivers siluete talking with someone on the phone.

'' allright, keep me informed''

'' you do know this is a restricted area...'' Oliver turned to see him standing at the door '' or you have no regard for private spaces anymore... do you think just because you play Robin Hood you have unlimited access?'' Tommy was seathing, all the anger came flowing through him like a lava river, al the pain of having lost him and the anger at his lies came back with a vengance.

'' Tommy...''

'' No...'' he advances to where Oliver was standing and took him in once more, he was taller than him and more imposing, but right now he looked defeated and small, with his hands in his pockets and an uncomftable look on his face

'' why? Why didn't you tell me? After all this time as friends why couldn't you tell me about this?'' Oliver took a step forward.

'' Tommy I wanted to, beliveme I did, put it was too dangerous, I have enemies everywhere, and was afraid if they found out you know my secret they would come for you, I could never allow that'' his eyes seamed so sincere, he was telling the truth...

'' ok, then answerme another question... why did you take Sara on the boat? I was your best friend, we could have gone together, I could have helped you with the Laurel situation!'' he had risen his voice progresively throught his speech, now he was practicaly screamming in Olivers face

'' I couldn't do that to you... I couldn't take you just to be the cathalisis to the end of my relationship..''

''WHY!?'' he screamed

''BECAUSE I LOVE YOU'' Oliver yelled back at his face '' you were the reason of my doupts, when Laurel said she wanted to move in together I didn't picture her in an aparment, I pictured you... waking up next to you, coming back to you, falling asleep next to you, not her. So I couldn't take you with me because you didn't deserve to be my way out of Laurel when I wanted you in her place!'' Oliver turned his back to him and Tommy stood in shock, he loved him, Oliver had just said he loved him. Suddently everything else seemed unimportant, he took two strides towads the love of his life, grabed his elbow, turned him around and kissed him. He kissed Oliver like he had been wishing for a very long time. Just when he started to think it had been a mistake Olivers arms closed behind his back, crushing him to his broad chest. They tugged at each others clothes, desperate for more skin, Tommy ran his hands down Olivers muscled back as Oliver grabbed his ass and grinded their erection together. Tommy let out an strangled moan and the blonde started to suck on his exposed neck.

''Fuck Tommy, I've wanted you for so long'' Olivers rough voice sent shivers down his spine

'' Then take me'' he didn't know where that came from, but he realy didn't care, all he cared about was Olivers caloused hands on his feverish skin.

Oliver turned him around and he placed his hands on the desk infront of them; The vigilante sneaked a hand south, undoing his pants and grabbing his hard dick under his boxers while the other played with his nipples and his mouth worked on love bite on his neck

'' I'm goinna tell you another secret Tommy, I wasn't that drunk that time in my room, I knew what I was doing when I kissed you, but then I got scared, so I feighted amnesia and started dating Laurel to get you out of my head. But I'm not scared anymore, I can feel how much you want me, your body tellsme all I want to know, and I will take what's mine'' the last words came out as a growl, at the same time, the hand that was on his dick moved to the back of his panst and a finger started massaging his entance, after a feew minutes Oliver bent him over the desk and finishes taking down his pants. Tommys body was tense from anticipation, but nothing would have prepared him for the hot wet sensation that assaulted his asshole

'' Fuck Oliver!'' he was panting, soon the tongue was acompanied by a finger, then two, then three fingers that curved inside of him seraching for something, in and out, making him see duble...

'' please Oliver, please just fuck me!''

'' is that what you want? You want my cock in you? You want to become my whore?''

'' Yes! please yes!'' behind him Tommy heard a rustle off clothes, and something ripping, he saw it was a condom packege on the floor and frowned , did Oliver think he had a desease or something?

'' it's not like that... I don't have any lube with me, the condom will make it easier for you, I don't wanna hurt you'' aparently his thoughts where clear on his face

''Ok'' he took a deep breath and relaxed on the desk when he felt Olivers covered member press agains his opening

'' ready?'' Tommy could only nodd against the cool wood and concentrate in his breathing as Oliver sank himself in his most private place, he felt his muscels give way to the thick member making it way inside of him, it was painful at first, but rigth after Oliver bottomed out he stood still, waiting for him to aldjust to his size. Minutes that felt like hours passed and the pain diminished to a point of been a mild discomfort.

'' are you ok?'' Olivers voice sounded strangled, like staying still was an incledible effort for him, it kind of made Tommy smile

'' yeah, you can move now'' Slowly the bonde started to move, little by little, going every time faster until he was plowing inside his best friend like a man possesed. Tommy was in heaven, this was the best sex he had ever had and his dick wasn't even envolved!

At the same time Laurel had finaly gotten out of her conversation with the D.A and started looking for Tommy, only to not see hin anywhere.

'' excuseme, have you seen Tommy Merlyn around here, I can't seam to find him'' she asked the bartender

'' yes, I saw Mr. Merlyn follow Mr Queen that way about an hour ago'' the bartender pointet towards a cortner where a hallway could be seen

'' thank you''

About half way inside the hallway she hear a loud tud and a growl coming from a partialy opened door at the end of the hall, she rushed there thinking it was the boys fighting, she had never seen them in a physical fight, but from the tension she percieved earlier it wasn't an imposible option. As she came near the door she heard panting and the sound of sikin rithmicaly hitting skin, realising what was happening inside she started to retreat thinking the bartender made a misake, or that he had simply not seen the guys leave, but curiosity got the better out of her and se turned back to the door.. only to press her hand agaist her mouth in an atempt to keep quiet. Inside the room were Tommy and Oliver, the rithmic sound she heard was from Olivers hips slaping against a half dressed Tommy as he fucked into him at a hard passe, the grunts and pants came from the two men too lost in their own plessure to notice someone was at the door whatching.

Laurel whatched in shock as Oliver pulled Tommy to his chest and growled something in his ear that made the smaller man moan louder, how Oliver thigthened his grip on her boyfriends hips and thrusted harder, speaking in a low tone to the brunettes ear and nibbling on the lobe, after a few moments Olivers growls became louder, his thrusts harder and out of rithm, his big hand came up from Merlyns hip to close aound his throat, skweezing not hard enogh for it to hurt, but just enogh to make the sensations stonger

'' cum for me Tommy, I know you want too... I can feel how your tight hole is begging for my cum...'' Laurel was in equal part shocked and jealous, Oliver had never talked to her like that during sex, not with that kind of raw need and lust like she heard just now.

'' Fuck... Oliver... I love you... OLIVER'' Tommys seed splashed on the hard wood, the floor and his shirt, if Laurel was shocked before, now she was nearly cathatonic.

'' TOMMY'' was Olivers last growl as he emptyed himself inside the condom and colapsed on top of his love. Both men were exhausted, physicaly and mentaly. Laured had snaped out of her suppor the second she heard Tommys name come out of Olivers lips and left unnoticed by the cuple with tears down her cheeks, her relationship was over before it had realy gonne anywhere, well... at least her father would be happy.

Back in the office, Oliver and Tommy where fixing their clothes between kisses, Oliver had disposed of the used condom and Tommy had tried to clean his soiled shirt. Tommy didn't know what would happen tomorrow, but inside the town car returning to Queen mansion with his brand new boyfriend, he somehow knew he finaly had his missing half.


End file.
